Gaming machines that allow a player to play games that are used to play in casinos more easily as such by replacing a human dealer with a computer-generated graphics and by allowing the player to use game medium (medals, coins, or credits stored in a prepaid card) instead of real money, have spread in the market. And a gaming machine that enables playing of baccarat has been realized as one of those gaming machines (see JP-A-2003-220169). The gaming machine disclosed in the document JP-A-2003-220169 employs a function of showing a tendency of the previously played games to the player in an easy-to-understand manner using a graph or a table.
In the gaming machine as described above, a rule of the game including bet subjects such as “Tie,” “Player,” and “Banker” and the bet factors (coefficients by which a bet amount is multiplied to determine an award when the player wins the game) for the respective bet subjects, are the same as those of the conventional casino game. Therefore, the number of bet subjects is as small as three and the bet factors set for respective bet subjects do not become very large. Accordingly, the player of the gaming machine cannot expect a large amount of award.
One solution for solving the above problem is to employ a game rule in which the number of bet subjects and the bet factors set for the respective bet subjects are increased so that a larger amount of award is expected than in the conventional game rule.
In games such as a horse racing game in which the bet factors are variable, the probability of occurrence of an enormous payment is low even when a player bets a large bet amount (i.e., the bet factor of an easy-to-win bet subject is set small and that of a hard-to-win bet subject is set large). However, in games such as baccarat and roulette in which the bet factors are fixed, an enormous payment may occur when a player bets a large bet amount. Accordingly, management of the payout rate becomes more difficult and complicated.